generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha
Technopathy Nanite absorption Possession Flight Enhanced strength Energy creation |weapons = Energy fists (via energy creation) |relations = Caesar Salazar ("father"/creator) |enemies = Rex Salazar, Ben Tennyson, Agent Six, Rebecca Holiday, White Knight, Caesar Salazar |first appearance = "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" |portrayed by: = Kevin Spacey }} Alpha is a mysterious energy-nanite being created by Caesar Salazar. He was cast off to another dimension when he was found using his powers to control and burn out living beings. Eventually he escaped, but was later recaptured by Rex Salazar and Ben Tennyson and sent to the Null Void. History Background He was created by Caesar to control other nanites, but began to use its powers to use other living beings as hosts. So he was sent to a parallel universe, the Null Void, by Caesar, who mistakenly thought he had sent Alpha to an empty space. Becoming Free He returned once again to find Caesar and for a new host that could make him most powerful—Rex. Physical Appearance Alpha is a being made out of pure red fiery-like energy. He is tall and takes the appearance of a humanoid male with a slim embodiment. Later, after he absorbed the Omega-1 Nanite, he grew to a colossal height, being strong enough to knock down buildings with one blow. He grew horns and a skull-like face engulfed in flames. Around his body was patted with crustacean-like armor and stood on four crab-like legs. Powers and Abilities Alpha was an extremely powerful opponent, able to withstand fairly powerful attacks from both Rex and Ben. After gaining the Omega-1 Nanite and evolving into a more powerful form, it was able to eventually defuse there combined form. He has also been shown to extremely resilient, surviving being compacted into an extremely dense and heavy sphere and eventually begin to free itself from it. Like Rex, Alpha has the power to manipulate nanites, as well as the ability to use them to control other machinery. Similar to Van Kleiss, Alpha needs to drain other beings of their nanites to sustain himself, reducing the target to dust. Technological Abilities *'Technopathy': Alpha has the ability to take possession of other machinery, as well as living beings filled with nanites, by using his own nanites. There is a flaw with Alpha's manipulation: any machine Alpha takes possession of will "burn out" some time after he takes possession of them; living beings are reduced to ashes. He can create large, stretchable fists with his nanites, similar to Rex's Smack Hands. *'Omega-1 Nanite': Upon siphoning away Rex's Omega-1 Nanite, Alpha gained the ability to replicate an unlimited amount of nanites. It also granted him a larger, more powerful form known as Alpha-Omega. *'Ultimatrix': Alpha also has the ability to hack and mimic even the most advanced of technologies the Ultimatrix and make use of its transformative capabilities to take on a more demonic form of the extraterrestrial aliens used by the hero Ben Tennyson, demonstrating this by transforming into HeatBlast, Humungousaur and FourArms. It is not known if he still possessed this ability after Rex removed some of his nanites, as the Ultimatrix was no longer on his wrist. Appearances Season Three *303. "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" Trivia * The creators stated that the character would be voiced by "an exciting and surprising voice actor". *Alpha face after making a body in The Bug Jar look similar to Hellspont face. *Alpha and Ultron are similar, both call who made them father, want to destroy humanity, evolve with every defeat. *Another invention of Caesar that went wrong, 1st ZAG-RS. Category:Technology Category:Characters